


Grim Grinning Ghosts

by VileVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cecil is Inhuman, M/M, and the kevin/omc is carlos' double, the kevin/carlos is non-con, though not present, very minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StrexCorp has come to Night Vale, and there is nothing Cecil can do to stop it.<br/>(Or is there?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Grinning Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind, vaguely, since episode 32 came out.
> 
> Also, allow me to appologize in advance for the sheer amount of exclamation points in Kevin's speech. Everything the man says seems, to me, like he'd be excited or happy about it, so...yeah. And, Cecil shouts alot.  
> I think this is the most exclamation points I've ever used in a fic.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Cecil hissed as yet another faceless man in a hazmat suit tried to get hold of his thrashing tentacles. When he felt the plastic coated gloves make contact with his extremities, he immediately lashed out, knocking the man into the wall hard enough that he simply slumped to the floor. Alas, as each man he managed to hit fell to the floor, two more seemed to take their places as Cecil tried desperately to escape the radio station. He could hear Khosheck’s distressed yowls coming from the men’s bathroom, and hoped the poor feline was fairing better than he was.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Cecil hollered, clawing at the helmet of a man that managed to wrestle through his tentacles and come into his personal space. The moment he gave a startled pause when the man’s hood slipped, and he saw eyes as black as obsidian staring back at him, was more then enough for the men in hazmat suits to wrestle his tentacles into submission and begin to drag Cecil from the radio station. He still thrashed, of course, though the chained manacles the men had clamped around his tentacles inhibited their motion just enough that he could not properly fight back.

"No!" Cecil cried as he wriggled away from the men as they pulled him through the front doors of the station. He somehow managed to quickly scramble up, even with his wrists bound in cuffs, and began to run towards the parking lot. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, upon finding the sight left waiting there for him.

"My! If it isn’t my double," a far too chipper voice called from the parking lot, a manic grin splitting a face that looked so much like Cecil’s own, and yet was so very, very different. "It’s so nice to see you again! And you look like you’re doing well!"

Cecil shivered as the voice reverberated down his spine, making him recoil slightly and take a quick step back. There was a quiet, pained groan from near where Cecil’s double stood, causing the radio host to perk back up, his attention drawn. His double clicked his tongue, his grin growing impossibly wider as he tugged something-no, someone, out from behind Cecil’s parked car. Cecil blanched, his tentacles going limp around him as his double yanked poor Carlos out from behind his car, fingers curled painfully tight in the scientist’s hair.

"Oh! Are you two acquainted?" Cecil’s double chuckled, twisting Carlos’ hair between his fingers, causing the scientist to turn to keep his hair from pulling right from his scalp. "He ran up to me in such a tizzy over StrexCorp’s helicopters! He seemed like a nice enough fellow, though, even if he was a little presumptuous with his greeting when I turned around! Little minx," Cecil’s double poked Carlos in the nose, making the scientist let out a little hiss, which only made the double laugh. "You see! He’s adorable!"

"Let him go," Cecil croaked, his voice betraying him, rasping as it escaped his lips. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Let him go!"

Cecil’s double tipped his head, much like a confused dog might, his grin never faltering. “Now, why would I do that?” he laughed, tugging Carlos closer, “Honestly, he looks exactly like my lovely Stefano back home. Unfortunately, Stefano had to leave me, due to medical reasons. This young man, here, seems much more receptive to my affections, anyway.” He cooed as Carlos tried to thrash in his hold, curling his fingers below the scientist’s chin and digging his nails in, causing Carlos to cease his struggles.

Cecil made a high whining noise in the back of his throat as he watched a slow rivulet of blood begin to creep its way down Carlos’ neck from where his double’s nails had dug into Carlos’ flesh. “Who are you?! Why are you people in Night Vale?!” Cecil cried, taking a quick step forward as his double hummed happily, drawing his fingers away from Carlos’ chin to lick the blood away from his cuticles.

"Have I not introduced myself? How rude of me! Kevin R. Free, host of Desert Bluffs community radio! I’m here on behalf of StrexCorp to ease the transition for this station, of course! And you are?"

Cecil grimaced, slowly shuffling forward. “Cecil Baldwin. I am the Voice of Night Vale,” he rumbled, shaking his head as Carlos began to try and wrench himself free again.

"The Voice of Night Vale?" Kevin echoed, tilting his head like a puppy again, "Doesn’t that seem a bit…pompous?" He laughed, tugging Carlos into his chest, while wrapping his free arm around the scientist’s waist. "This town is so funny. I think I’m going to quite enjoy it here."

"You are not welcome!" Cecil shouted, his tentacles flaring up behind him, rattling the chains that bound them. He realized, belatedly, that the men in the hazmat suits had not followed him to the parking lot. It made him begin to wonder if they hadn’t driven him out here on purpose.

"Not welcome? Well, that’s just silly! Everyone here has been so nice since we arrived! I haven’t come across a single person who’s been unkind. I mean, look!" Kevin lifted the arm he’d had wrapped around Carlos, the length thoroughly cut and dripping blood onto the gravel below. Kevin simply grinned. "A nice young man came running out here when we first arrived to greet me! How can you possibly say we’re not welcome?"

Cecil sucked a quick breath in through his teeth, watching Kevin’s blood sluggishly seep into the parking lots gravel. “I think,” he began, his gaze flicking back up to the other’s face, “You and I have very different views of friendliness.”

Kevin cackled, letting his arm drop back to Carlos’ waist, sharp nails absently clawing at the lab coat Carlos near always wore. “Perhaps. But I think our perspectives will soon become the same.”

Cecil growled low in his throat while taking a sharp step forward, only to be stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He glanced back to find a blow dart sticking out of his shirt, and a man in a hazmat suit further back with the offending blow pipe. He wobbled on his feet a little, turning to find Carlos staring at him in horror from Kevin’s grasp, and his double simply grinning like a loon.

"Sweet dreams, Cecil!" were the last words the radio host heard, before everything turned black.


End file.
